Cortázar y las luciérnagas
by MonroeN
Summary: Un muñeco, un deseo, los celos y el deseo de Thor de conocer las luciérnagas. Loki se lo dará en ese rincón especial.


Thor estaba abrumado, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía a Loki el suficiente tiempo como para aunque sea robarle un beso a escondidas. Desde que el Padre de todos había mandado a construir una biblioteca mucho más grande y llenarla con mucho más libros traídos de todos los reinos para su cumpleaños, Loki se había embriagado y de casualidad había levantado las napias de las hojas, lo suficiente para comer y poder dormir unas horas por la noche.

_Thor necesitaba a Loki, aunque sea sentirlo por unos momentos._ Su cuerpo de adolescente bullicioso y extremista de diecinueve años necesitaba el contacto de su hermano. No sólo en el sentido físico, sino espiritual.

Esperó hasta la noche, mentalmente le dio ese plazo. Cuando todos los criados se metieron en sus cuartos y el castillo quedó en completo silencio, se metió a la habitación de su hermano y como sus sospechas se lo decían con carteles luminosos y bailes sensuales, él no estaba durmiendo. En realidad, su cama se veía igual que hace cuatro días...

La entrada secreta a su biblioteca estaba dentro de su clóset, detrás de una pila de cajas.

Bueno, supuestamente. La pared estaba vacía, completamente lisa. Era imposible, si él mismo había entrado cuando Loki le hizo una visita guiada por las inmensas estanterías.

Jamás olvidaría esas brillantes ventanas al océano bajo el sol de verano, ojos tan emocionados y maravillados por tener delante de si toda esa cantidad casi infinita de libros. Y hasta a él mismo le sorprendía, no podía ver donde terminaba la habitación.

Palpó la pared, la empujó levemente porque sabía que _ahí tenía que estar_ la puerta. Luego se dio cuenta que su hermano quizás había usado un hechizo para esconderla, porque él solía hacer eso, guardar sus cosas más preciadas como bajo mil conjuros. A veces, llegaba a ser así de egoísta y sobreprotector con sus objetos más preciados. Quizás por eso Thor estaba tan celoso del nuevo regalo de papá. Thor jamás sintió los berrinches de su hermano porque las mujeres se le acercaran y flirtearan con él; jamás recibió aunque sea una mala mirada porque él podía elegir a cualquier fémina y llevársela a los aposentos reales, como hacía cada vez que quería sucumbir a los placeres de la carne. Y darle celos a Loki.

Siguió rebuscando por las paredes, quizás habría otra puerta, pero no. Y maldita sea, le urge ver a Loki y no conoce otra puerta. Tampoco recuerda haber visto otra, o que Odín le mencionase otra forma de entrar.

Bien podría dar un par de puñetazos y patadas o usar el Mjolnir y derribar la pared, pero sabe que Loki le echaría mil y un maldiciones por el resto de sus días.

Pateó con rabia una pila de cajas y se cayó la primera, una pequeña, abriéndose. Dentro tenía un muñeco de trapo que el mismo Loki había confeccionado cuando se encontró con un libro de manualidades midgardiano, cuando era apenas un chiquillo. La particularidad de ese muñeco, era que de un lado era Thor, y en la espalda estaba Loki. Como las dos caras de la misma moneda.

- Como si fuéramos uno. –Murmuró, recordando el día en que se lo había mostrado, completamente orgulloso.

En la pared, _donde debía de estar la puerta_, comenzó a trazarse una línea, delimitando un rectángulo. En el medio, cerca de la línea, apareció un picaporte. Y todo tenía sentido entonces. La llave era un recuerdo de él y su hermano.

Su corazón revoloteó en su pecho, enamorado.

Entró y cerró tras de si, preguntándose dónde podría estar su hermano. La única forma de empezar era dar el primer paso por el primer pasillo que tenía delante.

Le intimidaba los libros perfectamente ordenados en cada estantería, y le hacían sentir un ignorante también. Sabía que estaba frente a las grandes obras de millares de grandes sabios… y no sabía siquiera una frase de alguna obra famosa. Quizás debería decirle a su hermano que le recomiende alguna obra ligera para empezar… Mejor le diría que le cuente él mismo. Le encantaba escucharlo hablar de las historias que leía, o mostrarle los nuevos descubrimientos mágicos; lo hacía con tanto entusiasmo y energía, los ojos se le llenaban de brillo y podía estar horas enteras sin perder la concentración ni el ímpetu.

Caminaba por entre las estanterías, una tras otra las iba dejando atrás y no escuchaba ni siquiera una débil respiración. La situación lo estaba asustando, no veía rastros de su hermano por ningún lado.

- ¿Loki? ¡Loki! Maldita sea... –Su voz resonaba entre los muros, como si estuviera todo vacío.

Corrió por el pasillo, mirando rápidamente a lo largo de los demás pasajes llenos de libros y al final lo encontró.

Se detuvo en seco frente al cuerpo inerte y suspiró profundamente, dejando salir todas las preocupaciones.

Loki estaba acostado a lo largo de un sillón, respirando lentamente, durmiendo. ¡Durmiendo! Y a juzgar por el aspecto de su pelo y la ropa enredada alrededor de su cuerpo, llevaba varias horas en el mundo utópico de la mente.

Y aunque dormir era lo mejor que podía hacer, en el sillón no es lo más conveniente si se quiere descansar cómodamente. Thor le movió el hombro, susurrando su nombre y Loki se quejó dormido.

- Loki, levántate.

- Thor... ¿Qué haces? –De a poco iba reaccionando. Se estiró y se sentó, moviendo la cabeza para descontracturar el cuello. Finalmente se rindió, suspirando.- ¿Cómo lograste entrar? No habrás roto la pared de un puñetazo, ¿no?

- No soy tan bruto, Loki. Encontré el muñeco. ¿Necesitas ayuda? –Dijo señalando su cuello.

Él le dio la espalda y Thor masajeó su cuello con sus fuertes dedos. Loki se concentró tanto en la bella calidez de los dedos de su hermano, en su áspero tacto y en los reconfortantes masajes, que dejó ir su mente por recuerdos en los que había el hecho común de manos y piel.

Thor comenzó a incomodarse de cierta manera cuando su hermano empezó a gemir suavemente. Le costaba recordar porqué estaba ahí, porqué le estaba dando el masaje en primer lugar...

Bajó las manos e interrumpió el contacto antes de tirarse a romper las ropas de su pequeño_ (pequeño dejó de ser hace años)_ hermano.

- ¿Podrías dejar de leer por unos momentos, Loki?

- ¿Momentos? –Preguntó sorprendido.

- ¿Un día, al menos?

- Ahora puedo descansar un poco. –Se levantó y los huesos le crujieron.- Quizás podría dormir unas horas más en mi cama.

- ¿Cómo que "ahora puedo descansar"?

- Tengo un regalo para ti, pero en los próximos días. Vamos, Thor, vamos a dormir.

- ¿Tenemos que caminar hasta allá... allá? –Protestó señalando por donde había venido.

- No es tan largo el camino.

Hicieron un par de estanterías en silencio, y Thor se animó a aclarar una duda.

- Loki, la puerta que aparece... y el recuerdo... ¿Cómo...? –No sabía cómo ordenar las palabras.

- Necesitábamos un sitio para los dos solos, ¿no crees?

- O sea, ¿que sólo yo puedo entrar a la biblioteca? –Loki extendió su mano y Thor se la tomó.

- Espabila, hermano.

Unas noches más tarde, Thor se encontraba más tranquilo que su hermano había vuelto a la normalidad de comer y dormir de noche. Bueno, _un par de horas menos algunas noches_.

Pero esa madrugada, después de cenar, Loki había vuelto a desaparecer. No lo pensó dos veces y sin mirar en ningún otro lado del castillo, se dirigió a su biblioteca personal.

- ¡LOKI! –Gritó en la entrada y no recibió respuesta. Se resignó a tener que ir de nuevo hasta el final, donde estaba el sillón.

Allí, lo único que encontró fue el sillón sin Loki y un libro en él. Recordó que sobre su pecho estaba ese mismo ejemplar. Lo tomó entre sus manos, era pesado y la cubierta era de cuero, se lo notaba bastante antiguo y descubrió que tenía una marca en una hoja (y que olía a mil años de antigüedad también), que a la vez señalaba un párrafo.

_"No me parece que la luciérnaga extraiga mayor suficiencia del hecho incontrovertible de que es una de las maravillas más fenomenales de este circo, y sin embargo basta suponerle una conciencia para comprender que cada vez que se le encandila la barriguita el bicho de luz debe sentir como una cosquilla de privilegio."_

Luciérnagas.

Un día Loki le había mostrado unos bichitos que tenían luz en su abdomen en un libro sobre fauna midgardiana y desde ese entonces él había quedado fascinado con la idea de algún día poder conocer esos extraños bichos de luz.

- ¡Thor! –Escuchó a sus espaldas.

Se dio la vuelta asustado y Loki avanzaba por el pasillo con esa gracia tan particular de él. Sus largas piernas avanzaban tranquilas una detrás de la otra, en línea recta y llevando encima el resto de su cuerpo con altivez. Los hombros derechos, el pecho hacía afuera y el mentón levemente elevado, mostrando orgullo en su semblante.

- Thor, quiero mostrarte algo. Ven al jardín. –Y la imagen se desvaneció.

Thor ya se había ilusionado con poder verlo y tocarlo en ese mismo instante.

Decidido a pedir explicaciones por esta extraña desaparición, corrió por la biblioteca y escaleras abajo hasta el jardín.

Loki estaba en ese rincón del jardín interior, ese rincón que era especial para ellos dos.

Allí, cuando chicos, se habían dado su inocente y casto primer beso.

- Te estaba esperando. –Por todos los cielos, se ve tan puro bajo la luz de la naturaleza nocturna, pensaba Thor y se había quedado corto. La palidez de su piel brillaba por si sola, como si fuera la luna y el sol en uno solo; sus claros ojos lanzaban destellos de entusiasmo, y su sonrisa escondía una travesura y un secreto jugosísimo.- Siéntate conmigo, tengo un regalo para ti.

Parecía como un niño que logra hacer bien su primer truco de magia.

Thor se sentó como un buda al lado de él. Loki realmente se lo notaba entusiasmado con algo.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- ¡Un regalo, un regalo! Prepárate, toma esto. –Le entregó un frasco de vidrio que tenía muchos bichitos que volaban y se chocaban contra las paredes transparentes.

- ¿Qué es esto, Loki? –Él le chistó y empujó su mano para que el frasco quedara frente a sus narices.

- Mira bien. –Apoyó los dedos índice y anular en el vidrio y cerró los ojos.

Comenzó a pronunciar una serie de palabras en un idioma que a Thor le fue difícil identificar, pero aún así no tuvo tiempo de pensar demasiado en lo que su hermano decía porque le pareció ver que un bichito lanzó un destello de luz.

Y no se estaba volviendo loco, como pensaba. Uno a uno fue teniendo una luz verdosa intermitente en sus abdómenes.

El rubio quería comenzar a gritar como un loco poseso por la felicidad de tener al fin en sus manos a las luciérnagas, quería que su hermano deje de hacer el encantamiento, hechizo o lo que sea que está haciendo para poder abrazarlo y agradecerle el regalo más maravilloso de toda su vida.

Loki por fin abrió los ojos y se conmovió con la cara de fascinación de su hermano.

- Encontré un libro de transformaciones y me acordé de tus luciérnagas leyendo el libro que dejé sobre el sillón. Estuve estos días como loco practicándolo, no querrás ver cómo quedaron los pobres insectos de prueba...

- Loki... Oh, por todos los Dioses, ¡gracias!

Thor casi se olvida de sus gloriosos bichitos cuando se lanzó a besar a su hermano, intentando decir con gestos todo lo que no podía decir con palabras. Porque llega un instante en momentos como ese, que las palabras son importantes pero no se sabe cómo expresarlas y se te quedan atravesadas en ese punto entre la garganta y el corazón.

El frasco cayó un milisegundo después que la espalda de Loki en el césped, al lado de su cabeza.

- Thor... Tho- ¡Thor! –Le gritó en medio del beso, logrando acaparar su atención de una buena vez.- Estamos en el jardín, y aunque debo admitir que el riesgo es realmente excitante, no quisiera que nos descubran. Por lo menos, por el momento.

El rubio se tiró al césped, mirando a su hermano. No podía apartar los ojos de él.

- Loki... –Susurró. Él se acurrucó entre los fuertes brazos de su hermano mayor y le puso en el pecho el frasco.

Los dos estuvieron largo rato observando a los increíbles insectos, hablando entre murmullos de cosas sin sentido e intentando no pensar en que sus labios estaban muy cerca entre ellos, y que podían verlos desde algún lado que ellos no calcularon.

Thor pensó que la idea de Loki de tener un espacio que solamente los dos pudieran compartir era una muy buena idea. Si bien el riesgo de que los pescaran en un momento comprometedor les resultaba excitante, eran hermanos y lo que estaban haciendo era considerado tabú, uno de los más grandes actos pecaminosos. Incluso para ellos, que eran Dioses y _debían dar el ejemplo._


End file.
